rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Zenith Yin
Zenith Yin is a Nascent Soul founder of the Zenith Yin Island residing in the Inner Star Seas within the Scattered Star Seas. Prior, when he was at Core Formation stage, he was a disciple of The Bone Sage. Zenith Yin betrayed and sealed his master obtaining power and freedomChapter 426. This allowed Zenith Yin to form his Nascent Soul becoming renown as one of the "Old Devils" within the Inner Star Seas. First Meeting As an Early-Nascent Soul, Zenith Yin needed cultivation resources and materials to further advance. He also needed more powerful treasures to increase his battle prowess. As a result, he was attracted to the resources, materials, and treasures found in the Heavenvoid Hall that opened every 300 years. To participate, he used the resources of his Zenith Yin Island sect to obtain a Heavenvoid map fragment essential to both locating the Heavenvoid Hall and obtaining treasures within itChapter 429. Unfortunately, one of the elders of the Zenith Yin Island betrayed the sect and fled with the map fragmentChapter 405. Under Zenith Yin's orders to retrieve the map, his grandson tracked the elder to the Hidden Fiend Sect and orchestrated its attack by using the Exquisite Sound Sect. When the traitor was revealed, Zenith Yin used his Greater Possession Technique to temporarily take control of his grandson's body. As a result, Zenith Yin met Han Li at the Early-Core Formation stage. Han Li was among the Core Formation cultivators tricked into attacking the Hidden Fiend Sect. After achieving the objective of capturing the traitor, Zenith Yin wanted to further grow the strength of his Zenith Yin Island and the Starfall Coalition. He forced all cultivators present to swear fealty to him and accept soul restrictionsChapter 406. Unable to accept the agreement, many cultivators fled. To eliminate witnesses, Zenith Yin utilized his Heavenwide Corpsefires to pursue and kill those that fled. Zenith Yin took notice of Han Li who had escaped by entrapping one of the Heavenwide corpses in threads of a Bloodjade Spider. The spider was renown for its potential use in extracting the greatest treasure contained within the Heavenvoid Hall - the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Heavenvoid Hall After obtaining a Heavenvoid map fragment, Zenith Yin traveled to the Heavenvoid Hall along with his grandson to participate in the treasure hunt. Zenith Yin was surprised to find Han Li was also participating in the treasure hunt. Seeing an opportunity to acquire the Heavenvoid Cauldron, Zenith Yin devised a plot to take Han Li into the inner hall of the Heavenvoid Hall as a disciple. After clearing the first trial of the outer hall, Zenith Yin sought out Han Li to confirm the existence of the Bloodjade SpidersChapter 454. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of the other Old Devils of the Scattered Star Seas - Man Huzi and Qing YiChapter 455. They followed Zenith Yin, learning of his plot to acquire the cauldron. Zenith Yin decided to cooperate with the other Old Devils in using the spiders to acquire the cauldron. Recognizing that favoritism with Han Li meant that they could possess the cauldron, Zenith Yin and the other Old Devils offered to take Han Li under their tutelage by offering treasures and status. Fortunately, Han Li accepted Zenith Yin's offerChapter 456. Unknown to Zenith Yin, his demise was being secretly plotted by The Bone Sage and Han Li. Unable to help Han Li directly through the second trial - the Path of Ice and Fire, Zenith Yin unwillingly provided Han Li with a White Rhino Emblem to increase the chances of Han Li's survival through the path of fireChapter 458-459. After passing the path of ice, Zenith Yin was anxious of Han Li's survivalChapter 473. Fortunately, Han Li had survived the path of fire. Along with the other Old Devils, Zenith Yin protected Han Li from powerful puppets arriving at the 5th floor containing the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Using the Bloodjade Spiders, the cauldron was raised from its resting location. Unfortunately, Nascent Soul stage cultivators from the Righteous Dao who also wanted to obtain the cauldron confronted the group of Old Devils. In an attempt by the Righteous Dao to sabotage the retrieval of the cauldron, Zenith Yin was forced to defend the spiders and their master Han Li. While the cauldron was being raised, several treasures were released including a famed Heavenmend Pill. Unfortunately, Man Huzi obtained the pill. To obtain the pill, Zenith Yin was distracted with chasing Man Huzi. While distracted, Zenith Yin lost both his grandson and the Heavenvoid CauldronChapter 498. Scouring the Outer Star Seas Decades later, Zenith Yin learned that Han Li had slain his grandson and obtained the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Along with other members of the Starfall Coalition, Zenith Yin learned that Han Li had escaped to the Wondrous Depths Island in the Outer Star Seas. As a result, Zenith Yin personally ventured to the Wondrous Depths Island to search for Han Li. Zenith Yin was temporarily stranded in the Outer Star Seas when the Demon Beasts launched an all-out assault on the island in what became known as the "Beast Tide"Chapter 556. Unfortunately, Zenith Yin's efforts were in vain as Han Li escaped the Scattered Star Seas returning to the Heavenly South Region. Demise About twenty years later, encountered a wounded Man Huzi. Seeking to obtain the Heavenmend Pill that Man Huzi obtained from the Heavenvoid Hall, Zenith Yin attacked and captured the Nascent Soul of Man HuziChapter 1147. Zenith Yin continuously interrogated Man Huzi for the whereabouts of the pill. Over the next century, Zenith Yin tortured Man Huzi going as far as slaughtering Man Huzi's familyChapter 1150. Zenith Yin carried Man Huzi's Nascent Soul to continue interrogation while attending a gathering of the Starfall Coalition on the Green Spirit Island within the Outer Star Seas. While interrogating Man Huzi in an underground cave residence, Zenith Yin was ecstatic when Han Li had unexpected appeared in the residenceChapter 1148. Seeing an opportunity to acquire the Heavenvoid Cauldron, Zenith Yin immediate attacked Han Li. Overcome with greed, Zenith Yin failed to realize that Han Li ascended to the Late-Nascent Soul stage. Zenith Yin discovered his perilous situation once his attacks were completely ineffective. He was dominated by Han Li and was captured by Han Li's Celestial Ice Flames. Before Han Li could personally kill Zenith Yin, Man Huzi negotated a deal for the opportunity to exact revenge. Unable to escape, Zenith Yin's Nascent Soul was destroyed by Man Huzi. Abilities and Treasures Heavenwide Corpsefire White Rhino Emblem A blue jade pendant that can be activated at willChapter 462. When activated it consumes Spiritual Energy in exchange for enveloping a cultivator within a barrier that dissipates and resists surround heat. References Category:Starfall Coalition Category:Male Category:Nascent Soul Category:Zenith Yin Island Sect